What If?
by okelay
Summary: AU - Sydney and Vaughn are not involver with the CIA or SD-6,When they met through a common friend,their lives are turned upside down.
1. Default Chapter

WHAT IF...?  
  
(They're not mine, so dont sue.)  
What if Sydney and Vaugh weren't CIA agents?  
What if they met under different circunstances?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Sydney was at the santa monica pier, waiting for Danny  
She was watching couples walk by, all looking so happy.  
Near by, there was a church. A couple of newly weds was coming out.  
She thought "Maybe in a few of months we'll be like that"  
Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind.  
It was her perfect boyfriend, Danny.  
-Hi  
he whisper to her ear.  
-Hi  
she whispers back  
-you're late  
-i know, but i was saving lives.  
-oh, and who was it this time.  
-a man, aproximately 40, fell of a roof tryin' to install a pirat dsl  
line.  
-where did you got that one from? ER?  
-Actually, yes. I was watching a very interesting episode.  
It's amazing how much you can learn from this tv show.  
-oh, and let me guess. You'll use it to help people on real life.  
-of course.  
An i promise, i'll make it up to you.  
-well, you can start with lunch  
where are we going?  
-you'll know when we get there.  
  
JOEY'S PIZZA  
-Voila!  
What do you think?  
-joey's pizza? You gotta be kiddin me  
-dont judge a book by it's cover.  
-fine, i'll trust you on this.  
I just hope i wont regreat it.  
dont worry. You wont.  
Inside, sydney asks danny to order for her while she goes to the  
bathroom.  
When she comes back, the pizzas are on the table.  
-Syd, you'll have the honor to taste teh best pizza in the world.  
-i dont know about that  
She takes a slice and starts chewing a small piece.  
-oh my god,. It's great!  
-told you.  
-in a matter of minutes, she's eaten half of the pizza.  
-calm down, or you'll choke.  
In that moment, will and francie enter the restaurant.  
Danny, who was facing the door, sees them and waves.  
-look who's here  
-hi guys!  
Will says, as he approaches.  
-we're not interrumping, are we?  
-no, of course not, sit.  
-have you tried the pizzas? They're amazing?  
-try them? I'm the one who show this place to danny  
-and i will be always thankful for that.  
-so will i.  
-what will you have?  
A waitress ask, handing them a menu.  
-i'll have a spanish one with coke light  
i want a napolitan wiht extra cheese and sausages, with a pepsi twist.  
A few minutes later, the waitress comes back with their orders.  
They start eating and talking cheerfully.  
-Syd, we're thinkin about having some friends over tonight  
what do you say?  
Francie asks sydney,while taking a sip of coke.  
-sure, no problem  
who were you thinkin?  
well, we thought cole, ashley,jess  
ephram , julie, and a few from my work.  
Sure,that seems nice. I havent seen them in a while  
Is jenny going?  
-probably, why?  
just thinkin if i should buy beer.  
But i am not in favor of underage drinkin  
-but at least will's not dating her anymore  
-yeah, i guess that's an improve  
hey, what's this? "attack on will day" or something?  
At least is at you and not me, danny said laughin.  
Beep beeep  
That's me. Sydney and Danny said at once.  
gotta go. See you later, guys  
me too ,bye!  
  
With that, sydney and danny left, leaving will and francie alone  
  
do you think they really had work or they were just tryin to get ride of  
us?  
  
Will asks, skeptically  
  
-i dont know.  
Who cares really?  
Let's go back to your place  
good idea. 


	2. Reunion

Sydney and Francie's house  
20:00  
  
-hey, im back  
got movies, snack , coke and pepsi.  
Will announced, entering the living room.  
what movies did you get?  
Possession, Eternal Blood, josie & the pussycats  
  
Sydney stared at him, along with francieç  
  
- Eternal Blood? What's that?  
-josie & the pussycats?  
  
That's a teen movie!  
  
-One question at a time, please  
Eternal Blood is a chilean movie about vampires  
And you loved josie and the pussycats!  
-Vampires?  
-Chilean?  
-im not sure i want to see terror. sydneysaid, covering her face with a  
blanket  
im not much of a fan of foreign movies, said francie, yawning.  
does it have english subtitles?  
I don speak a word of spanish  
i'm sure it has subtitles. Give it a chance, i bet it's good.  
Did you order pizza?  
-yeah, three napolitans with extra cheese. Sydney, smiling, she knows  
will it's not exactly a fan of napolitan pizza.  
-Napolitan? I think i'll eat a sandwich.  
-And extra cheese, like a 1.000 calories more.  
-Francie, please, you're almost too thin.  
-Sydney is. Not me.  
-Well, how about we go to the gym tomorrow? Work out the pizza and beer?  
  
-good idea.  
Will, tell us about the guy you invited, is he hot?  
-Francie! Jajaja... sydney laughed with her friend.  
-i cant really tell you, but he is quite popular at work.  
Ding Dong (the doorbell rings)  
-I'll get it, gotta pay.  
Sydney stood up and took her wallet to pay the pizza guy, but when she  
opened the door, she didnt see the pizza guy.  
Instead, standing in front of her is the hottest guy she's ever seen.  
  
He's Stunned.  
When will invited him, he never mentioned anything about a beatiful  
woman.  
He just said i'll be with some friends.  
He's just looking at her, not knowing what to say  
And apparently, neither does she. 'cause she's looking at him silently.  
Then, finally, his body and brain start working again.  
-Hi  
he manages to say.  
-I'm Michael Vaughn.  
  
She's still amused.  
This really hot guy is standing in front of her, smiling nervous  
He says hi, and she still hasnt say a word.  
He presents himself as michael vaughn. A beatiful name, like him.  
-Hi..  
come in. I'm Sydney.  
Sydney Bristow  
'An angels name' he thinks, as he walks in.  
Will use to talk about a girl, her, maybe?  
-That's a beatiful name, Sydney.  
Nice to meet you.  
-Same here,Michael.  
Will walks in, wondering what's taking so long  
-Hey, Syd, where's the pizza?  
  
he ask, before seeing michael.  
-Sorry, I'm not the pizza guy  
Michael answers with a smile.  
-Mike! You came!  
-Sure i came, or did you think i'll pass up the opportunity?  
  
i brought a few beers, like you asked.  
-Cool,come in. I take you've met sydney.ç  
-We've just met.  
-well, come, this is francie.  
-Hi francie, nice to meet you.  
'wow' she thinks 'he's REALLY hot'  
-Hi. Michael was it?  
A pleasure.  
-no, the pleasure is mine.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ding dong  
  
-i'll get it.  
Will goes to the door  
Opening to find a couple of guys who are so alike that look like twins.  
-Hi, guys! Come in. -Will! Haven't see you in a while. -Jess, Ephram, this is mike. -Hi mike, what's up? 


	3. becoming friends

Thanks for the reviews!  
i tried to fix the problem , hope it works!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Ding dong  
  
-i'll get it.  
  
Will goes to the door  
  
Opening to find a couple of guys who are so alike that look like twins.  
  
-Hi, guys! Come in.  
  
-Will! Haven't see you in a while.  
  
-Jess, Ephram, this is mike.  
  
-Hi mike, what's up?  
  
-Hi, nice to meet you...  
  
About an hour later everyone but danny has arrived and all the introductions have been done.they're discussing what movie they're gonna watch.  
  
- I say we vote.-  
  
Vaughn tries to get to a decision  
  
Who wants to see 'Eternal Blood'? It's a foreign movie about vampires  
  
Most hands are raised, so Vaughn puts the movie in, and goes sit next to sydney.  
  
-Do you likem terror movies? he asks  
  
- I like all kinds, but my favorites are the suspense ones, with some romance, some comedy.  
  
the movie starts, and they stay quiet, except for some ocassional comentaries.  
  
when the movie is finished, vaughn goes to the kitchen for some beers  
  
while he's in it, the doorbell rings and he goes to get it.  
  
-Hi. he says to a guy standing at the door.  
  
-Hi. I'm Danny  
  
-Sorry, come in. I'm Michael.  
  
-Danny? You made it! - with this, sydney hugs him while vaughn watches, confused.  
  
-Danny Hecht, Mike Vaughn- she introduces them  
  
-Danny is my fiancé  
  
-Fiancé? i didnt know you were engaged  
  
-How could you? -Danny says, looking at sydney's hand  
  
-Where's your ring?  
  
-My ring? Oh, i took it at work  
  
-What do you do, Danny?  
  
-i'm a doctor  
  
-a doctor? just gotta be fun  
  
-yeah, it is  
  
-Let's go in, everyone's here  
  
-Hi Danny, glad you could join us  
  
will says to him, kinda joke, kinda serious  
  
the hours passed, and they watched all the movies and talked a lot.  
  
everyone liked Mike, especially sydney and danny  
  
They decided to go play hockey the next day.  
  
about 2 am, everyone leaves except for danny and will, who are cleaning up.  
  
-Ok, is really late so im going  
  
-why dont you crash here?  
  
sydney wont mind.  
  
-are you sure?  
  
-yeah,, dont worry  
  
i'll bring some blankets  
  
a few minutes later, the 'bed' is ready  
  
- well, good night  
  
-good night.  
  
-Hey, will  
  
-yeah?  
  
-you're welcome to join me if you want.  
  
she says, whispering  
  
-I'll be right there - he smiles flirty when he says it.  
  
About an hour later, sydney wakes up thirsty, she goes to the kitchen for a glass of water  
  
and hears some weird noises.  
  
they're coming from francie's room so she goes to check.  
  
as she passes through the living room, she sees the couch undone  
  
'who's here?' she thinks  
  
she approaches francie's bedroom and slightly opens the door.  
  
with the help of the moonlight, she sees francie and some guy , having sex.  
  
he moves and the lights hits him and she sees his face. it's will.  
  
-Ah?!  
  
she rans to the bedroom and practically hides behind the covers, tryin' to get the picture out of her head. 


	4. Morning Questions

CHAPTER 4  
  
The Next Day 8 :40 am  
  
The doorbell rings, and sydney opens it to find mike standing in the doorway  
  
"Mike? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi, Sydney. i came to pick up will"  
  
"Sorry, im being rude. Hi, come in"  
  
"Will? Where are you?"  
  
In francie's room, will wakes up  
  
"Shit! Francie, we fall asleep!"  
  
"Ah? what?"  
  
"We fall asleep. Sydney's coming!"  
  
"Well, tell her something. that the couch is awful"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, good idea."  
  
A little more calmed, he puts on his clothes and goes to the living.  
  
"Mike? is that you?"  
  
"Hi, will. hurry up, we start in 20 mts"  
  
"Hi, will. where did you sleep?"  
  
"Hi, sydney. you know, that couch is terrible to sleep. it was killing me so i went to francie's room. im gonna take a shower"  
  
"I'll wait"  
  
"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Sydney offered to mike once will left  
  
"Yeah, sure. i could use one"  
  
"So.. are you working on any story now?"  
  
"Well, i shouldnt tell you this but im working on a CIA story"  
  
"Really? that's cool. do you know anyone there?"  
  
"My dad worked there. i've talked to a few colleagues of his"  
  
He wonder if he should ask about her father, but rather not.  
  
"Well, i will definetely read it " - she said, smiling  
  
She wonder about his father, there was sadness on his eyes when he mentioned him.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Sydney asked " I lost my clock last week and i havent had time to buy a new one"  
  
"It's... ten til 9. Will, hurry up!"  
  
"Does he stay here a lot?"  
  
"he usually stays a couple of nights a week"  
  
"Maybe he should move in"  
  
"Yeah, he would save money with that"  
  
"How did you know he was here?" Sydney asked, interested  
  
"i went to his place and he wasnt there so i figured he would be here. he talks about you guys a lot."  
  
"Do you usually give him a ride to work?"  
  
"Yeah, i live a few blocks away and i've got a car"  
  
"And you havent crashed it like he has"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"i should go or i'll be late for class"  
  
"I can take you"  
  
"Dont worry, it's near. i'll walk"  
  
"Okay, nice to see you again"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye, Sydney"  
  
a few seconds later, will showed up, his hair still wet from the shower and they left for work.  
  
"Los Angeles Register" (Will and Mike's work)  
  
10:25 am  
  
"Will, can i ask you something about sydney?"  
  
"She's taken ,man, so dont go there"  
  
"I know. it's something else"  
  
"What?"  
  
"About her father, do you know him?"  
  
"yeah, i've met him. not the friendly tipe"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Jack Bristow. Why?"  
  
"well... you know im working on the cia story, right?"  
  
"About your dad"  
  
"yeah. i talked to some people on the agency and there was this man called Jack Bristow. He told me that my father was his daughter's godfather"  
  
"It cant be. Sydney's dad its and airplane parts exporter. he's not CIA"  
  
"Do you know where he works?"  
  
"Something Jennings. did you ran a background check on this guy?"  
  
"yes. his full name is jonathan donahue bristow. he's a widowed, his wife died in a car accident 20 years ago. he was born on d.c. on 1952. has a daughter, but mentioned no names."  
  
"I'll check it out"  
  
"If it's real. would you tell her"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
Francie's Restaurant 12:00  
  
"Francie..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have... have you ever cheated on a guy?"  
  
"Syd, you know i havent"  
  
"Never? not once?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Have you thought about it?"  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
"do you... have you??"  
  
"No, of course not. i've just.. thought about it, lately"  
  
"Do you wanna cheat on Danny?"  
  
"No, of course not. i love danny"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I met someone. someone who seems even better than danny"  
  
"Who?, tellme more!"  
  
"I cant tell you who he is. not know"  
  
"Do i know him?"  
  
"Yes, everybody knows him"  
  
"C'mon, tellme. i wont tell a soul. i promise"  
  
"No, i cant."  
  
"C'mon, c'mon"  
  
"No, you gotta helpme, please but i cant tell you who he is"  
  
"Fine. let's see. do you like him 'cause he's hot?"  
  
"He is, but that's not why i like him. not the only reason"  
  
"So, you're engaged, but you got a crush on someone else"  
  
"It's not a crush!! .It's not"  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"I dont know. it's just that. how can i put this.. he's...he just seems...great. smart,kind, perfect, for me"  
  
"He sounds good, but i remind you, you've got a guy. a great guy!"  
  
"yeah, i know. maybe i should tell danny"  
  
"Are you crazy? you cant tell you boyfriend you like someone else. and you cant tell danny, you know how he's like"  
  
"yeah, good point. so what do i do?"  
  
"well, i think you need to figure out if this guy it's just a harmless crush, or if you actually want to be with him. if you do, then you gotta tell danny"  
  
"yeah... i dont know if i want something with this guy. he's awesome, but he could turn out to be an ass , and then i would have lost danny "  
  
"You gotta take risks to enjoy life"  
  
"i wanted to ask you something else. about will"  
  
"About will? what's up with him?" Francie inmediately gets defensive when sydney mentions will  
  
"Do you..like him? as a guy?"  
  
"I dont know, i had never thought that. why do you ask?"  
  
"it's just....nothing, forget i ever asked"  
  
"tell me. did he say something?"  
  
"No, forget it"  
  
"Gotta get to class. bye"  
  
"Bye" 


	5. Dinner

CHAPTER 5  
  
About 10 mts after sydney leaves, francie goes outside to call will  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, will, it's me"  
  
"Hi,baby, what's up? i thought we were meeting for lunch"  
  
"i just had a really weird talk with sydney"  
  
"Weird how?"  
  
"She asked me about you. if i liked you, as a guy , i dont know, it was weird like she was tryin' to tell me something"  
  
"Do you think she knows?"  
  
"I doubt it, but i think she knows we're hiding something"  
  
"Maybe we should tell her, i feel bad lyin'"  
  
"yeah, but the hiding is kinda exciting"  
  
"yeah, it is. let's talk at lunch, ok?"  
  
"ok, at 1"  
  
"bye, will"  
  
"bye, francie"  
  
UCLA 6:20 pm  
  
Sydney is leaving a class when she sees someone she knows.  
  
she thinks about going to say hi, but rather not ,and starts to walks away when he sees her and calls her name  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
"Mike, Hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping a friend. were you in class?"  
  
"yeah, just finish"  
  
" wanna go get some food?"  
  
"i dont know"  
  
" 'cause of danny? i dont think he'll mind. "  
  
"I dont know. maybe i should call him"  
  
"You have to call him and ask him if you can hang out with someone else?"  
  
"No, it's not that. just to ask him if he has dinner plans"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, he's a doctor, he's probably working and if he gets hungry he'll probably just eats something on the hospital's cafe"  
  
"yeah, you're right. let's go. im hungry"  
  
Restaurant Twinks  
  
Just a few minutes later they ordered, a waitress comes with their food  
  
while sydney is telling mike about her childhood.  
  
"So that has it always was. dad travelling somewhere while i was home with a nanny. and in a lot of ways i had to taught myself, or i would ask my friends. how i didnt had a mother, my mother's friends were always nice to me, and i often stayed at their houses instead of mine"  
  
"That must have sucked, but at least you had good friends"  
  
"i had the best friends. we can't see each other too often, but we get together a couple of times every year"  
  
" if it's not too personal, tellme, can you remember your mom?"  
  
"Yeah, i remember a few things, good memories"  
  
"The bad ones are pretty much forgotten. that happens to me. i lost my dad when i was 8"  
  
"Really? how?"  
  
"I don't know. he died on the field, so the family wasnt allowed to know"  
  
"That's terrible"  
  
"Yeah. when i was young i wanted to be a CIA agent like him. when then i realized i didnt want my family to go through the same thing. so that's why i became a journalist, i had a thirst of knowledge waiting to be fulfill."  
  
"And have you?"  
  
"I know a lot more, but most of the things i know are pretty useless"  
  
" all of this happened in france, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we came to the us when i was 18"  
  
"Did you attend highschool here?"  
  
"there was a problem with my papers and i had to do my senior year again and take an equivalence test. At first i hated it, but i then i thought that it would be a good experience. and it was"  
  
"Let me guess. you were prom king?"  
  
"i never cared much about those things, i was friends with everybody, and that made me pretty popular, so i guess that'swhy everyone voted for me. but at least i can say i was never part of a clique"  
  
"No? you werent a jock?"  
  
"I was on the swimming team. i was a swimmer as a child, so i came here and continued. but i never went to pep rallys or anything. and what about you?"  
  
"I wasnt prom queen. one of my friends was. i wasnt very popular. i was known, you know, because i was friendly and everything, but i was a good girl. never had detention, i always got good grades, etc. one of the reasons i was a little popular was cause all of my friends were. they never cared too much about school, they rather plan a party, a day at the beach or something like that. i went sometimes, but not often"  
  
"This were the same childhood friends?"  
  
"Yeah, the same. in highschool, their houses were like my houses too. i spent a lot of time there. it was good to be in a normal house, you know?"  
  
"Sydney?" Asked a voice in a british accent  
  
"Danny? what are you doing here?"  
  
"Good question. mind answering it ?"  
  
"Hi, Danny. hope you wont mind i took your fiance out for food"  
  
"No, it's ok. but Sydney should've called" danny seemed pretty mad  
  
"I told her not to"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said you were working. i have a cousin who's a doctor, and when he's on call, he usually eats at the hospital"  
  
"Hospital food is disgusting"  
  
"I know. sorry. if i ever do it again, i'll make sure she calls you, ok?"  
  
"Ok. dont worry. you're a good guy and im sure you dont mean anything. it's just that i can be a bit overprotective "  
  
"Danny? sorry i'm late" a girl in a doctor's outfit said approaching their table 


	6. Problems

CHAPTER 6 - Part 1  
  
"Hi."Sydney says "I'm danny's fiance. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Kat. A colleague of Danny. So you're Sydney? He talks a lot about you"  
  
"Really? That's funny, he has never said a word about you.  
  
And he talks about his job a lot."  
  
"Well, the people at the hospital is really curious, so no one talks about their friendships much there.  
  
I guess it's the same at home"  
  
"You know, i think we should get back to the hospital" Danny says nervious  
  
"No, please, stay, sit with us" sydney replies with a smile  
  
"C'mon, danny, dont be shy." Kat says, sitting  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Oh, this is Michael, by the way"  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you " he says, smiling  
  
"Hi. Same here" Kat answers.  
  
They hadnt been sitting for 5 mts when their beepers started ringing.  
  
" We gotta go. Bye" with this, danny almost ran out.  
  
"Bye, mike, bye sydney, nice to meet you"  
  
"Bye, maybe well meet again soon" sydney told her, with a weird tone on her voice  
  
"Maybe. Bye"  
  
After that awkard episode, sydney seemed pretty mad and mike felt really uncomfortable, their dinner was ruined.  
  
"So, do you wanna do something? Or should i just take you home?"  
  
"No, let's stay and enjoy the food."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, dont worry"  
  
they sat in silence for a couple of minutes before sydney started talking non-stop  
  
"It's just that he always does that! He' so jealous, even of will! I cant even talk to a guy without him getting jealous, but he talks to women all the time.For some things, he's so sexist, and i hate that. You know, a couple of months ago he made a huge scandal cause i stay til late with a teacher.Will and i cant even go running without him getting upset! He's so unsure. Sometimes i dont know what im doing. Because he can be so cool, but also such a jerk."  
  
"have you talked to him?"  
  
"Yes, it's always the same thing. He gets mad, then he says he's sorry, and then he says he'll try to change."  
  
"But he hasnt changed"  
  
"No"  
  
"And....what about therapy?"  
  
"He's old-fashioned. He doesnt believe in therapy"  
  
"Im sorry. I didnt mean to create problems"  
  
"It's not your fault, really if somebody's got a problem, it's him" 


	7. Surprises

Chapter 7  
  
When they left the restaurant, sydney was still kinda mad and deppressed  
  
Vaugh wanted to cheer her up and he thought of the perfect place  
  
"syd.. do you have something to do now?"  
  
"not really, but i should probably study, i have a big test coming up"  
  
"come with me"  
  
"where?"  
  
"its a surprise, i think it'll cheer you up"  
  
they walked to mike's car and then drove to some kind of stadium  
  
"what's this? " she asked, confused but excited  
  
"Come ,come, you'll love it"  
  
they went i and vaugh lit it up, it was an ice rink.  
  
"Welcome to my veryn own ice rink" he announced, smiling  
  
"is it yours?"  
  
"for tonight it is"  
  
they started to skate,doing tricks and stuffs, showing off their skills  
  
"do you wanna play hockey?·  
  
mike asked her, skating to her with a stick (i know nothing of hockey)  
  
"i never have"  
  
"Come on, ill teach you"  
  
Mike taught syd the basics of hockey. He was a good teacher and she learned very  
  
fast and easy. (Remember "A dark turn" and the finale?)  
  
they played for a long time, talking and joking.  
  
Mike was really good and sydney , even though is was her first time, did it great.  
  
"i dont belive you've never played before" he said after she managed to to score a  
  
few times  
  
"I havent, i swear, my mother taught me"  
  
"Fine, ill trust you, but you have been wasting your talent"  
  
"then i guess i cant do that anymore"  
  
"You're right. I will personaly take care that you dont"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Beeeeep Beeeeep , an alarm went off.  
  
"Oh, that's our cue. We gotta go"  
  
"How long have we been here?"  
  
"$100 for 3 hours" (That sounds weird or is it my idea?)  
  
"We've been here for 3 hours? Where did the time went?  
  
And it cost you $100? I cost you $100?"  
  
"dont worry, i had it booked. I have it booked every night, but i only pay if i use it"  
  
"And if someone else wants to?"  
  
"I usually call around 7 or 8 when im gonna use it. Anyway, we should go, it's pretty  
  
late"  
  
"yeah, you're right"  
  
Sydney's apartment  
  
Around 11 pm  
  
"Syd, where have you been?" francie asked the moment she walked trough the  
  
door. "Danny has called a million times"  
  
"I was with Mike"  
  
"Mike? What mike?  
  
The hot guy from will's work? What were...Oh my god! It's him!"  
  
"Francie, calm down"  
  
"You have to tell me everything"  
  
" Only if you keep it a secret. And if you bring me some coffee"  
  
"I wont tell a soul, i promise"  
  
francie brought 2 cups of cofee and they sat in the couch.  
  
"When i was leaving school, i ran into him.  
  
He invited me to dinner. We went to 'Twinks'  
  
We were having a great time, talking about everything when danny showed up."  
  
"Oh,No" Francie said, knowing danny this cant be good  
  
"He got jealous and mad and he started to make a scene. Then kat showed up"  
  
"Who's kat?"  
  
"She's another doctor, she works with danny, they were having dinner togther.  
  
I invited them to sat with us, they did but after 5 mts they got called and left.  
  
I stayed with mike and we finished our dinner  
  
Afterwards, he wanted to cheer me up so he took me to an ice rink"  
  
"an ice rink? Really? That's awesome"  
  
"i know , i havent been on one since i was a teenager. We skated for a while and he taught me  
  
to play hockey, he's really good at it  
  
we talked and laughed, he's really funny.  
  
It helped me a lot. Then he drove me home"  
  
"So..  
  
is it him? It's him, right?"  
  
"He is, not only amazingly hot,but also very smart,funny,kind and a great person.  
  
He is a great listener and gives good advices. He gave some to fix things with  
  
danny"  
  
"and what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Mike is really cool, but i love danny. I want to try and fix things with him"  
  
"Not to be pesimistic(spelling?) or anything , but what if it doesnt work out?"  
  
"I dont know. Dont want to think about it.  
  
Anyway, i gotta see where he stands. I'll try to fix things, but only if he behaves.  
  
I dont want to be engaged to a jerk.  
  
AAAHHH! "She finished, yawning.  
  
"Im going to bed,bye"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
She had weird dreams, involving her danny,mike and her parents.  
  
She dreamt danny was a loving husband and she killed him to be with mike  
  
Then jack beated danny up and her mother killed mike. But he looked older.  
  
She was dreaming with danny when he turned into a shark and mike came to the  
  
rescue on a space ship.  
  
When she woke up, she couldnt remember them. 


	8. More problems

CHAPTER 7 - Part 1  
  
"How do i look?"Sydney asked will, modeling a dress she had just bought  
  
"That's something you never have to ask" he said, smiling " Where are you going, anyway?"  
  
"Im going to see Danny. "  
  
"How are you guys? Mike told me what happened"  
  
***********FLASHBACK**********  
  
LA REGISTER  
  
"Hey Will"  
  
"Oh, hi, mike, what's up?"  
  
"The boss just yelled at me for the pepsi twist story. I cant bring myself to do it. It's just so stupid"  
  
"And what about the CIA story?"  
  
"its not ready yet. Im still waiting on a few responses.  
  
I want it to be really good, you know?"  
  
"yeah. Well, you better turn something in soon."  
  
"i know, i know, i guess i'll have to compromise my work ethic and do the pepsi twist story. So.. have you talked to sydney lately"  
  
"I saw her a couple of days ago. Why?"  
  
"the other day i ran into her and we went to dinner. Danny saw us and got mad."  
  
"Danny can be really jealous"  
  
"Tell me about it. Anyway, he was with another doctor, kat.  
  
They sat with us but left 5 mts later.  
  
After dinner, i took sydney to the ice rink to cheer her up.  
  
Havent heard from her ever since"  
  
"I didnt know, but im sure syd's ok.  
  
She is really strong. She and Danny go through stages  
  
The calm before the storm, you know?  
  
It's mostly calm, but they fight like every month.  
  
No need to wonder why"  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
"You told him that?  
  
That we have problems every months?  
  
Now who knows what he's gonna think!"  
  
"Jesus, relax, after all, its the truth,. You have like a fight a month"  
  
"a fight over what to eat, or where to go! We dont fight because i have pms!"  
  
"Jajaja, i doubt he'll think that"  
  
"whatever will, just think before you speak"  
  
Danny's House  
  
7:00 pm  
  
Sydney has brought danny a surprise exquisite dinner  
  
He should be home any minute now  
  
She hears the door and goes to see.  
  
It's Danny. With Kat.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she hears kat say  
  
"Im fine, dont worry..."  
  
as fast as she can, sydney picks up everything and hides to see what's gonna happen "And what about your fiancee?  
  
Have you broken up?"  
  
"She's cheating on me. What do you think?"  
  
"I dont think she's cheating on you.  
  
Women, unlike men, can have friends of the opposite sex and not sleep with them"  
  
"Kat, dont worry about her. Tonight is for us"  
  
"I dont know ,Danny. Maybe we should wait and just hang out as friends"  
  
"Im not sure i can do that. You're dangerous to be around..."  
  
At this point, Sydney cant take it anymore and she steps out to confront him.  
  
"Cheating on you? I think it's the other way around"  
  
"Syd? What are you doing here? How long..?"  
  
"I heard it all. I cant believe it. I never thought you were such a jerk.  
  
And think i came here to fix things up.  
  
And thanks, kat, for being so nice. He doesnt deserve you.  
  
We're too good for him.  
  
Goodbye, Daniel"  
  
With that, she took her engagement ring and dropping it onto the floor, she left.  
  
When Sydney got home, no one was there  
  
She doesnt want to be alone.  
  
She picks up the phone and almost automatically she dial Mike's number.  
  
"Hello?" she hears his voice on the other end  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?"He ask, sydney not saying anything  
  
"Hi. It's me , Sydney"  
  
"Oh, Hi, Syd. How you been?"  
  
"Fine, thanks.  
  
I just called to, well, to thankyou for the other night. You were really helpful"  
  
"Dont worry. Glad i could help. Anytime"  
  
"So.. what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really,watching tv. What about you?"  
  
"Not much either. Would you like to come over?  
  
Im alone and i could use the company"  
  
"Sure. you want me to get anything?"  
  
"if you dont mind..."  
  
"I dont. Just tell me what"  
  
"Some coffe ice cream. Maybe something to drink, like beer or something"  
  
"'kay, i'll be right there.  
  
Bye"  
  
"Bye. Thanks"  
  
About 15 mts later, Mike is at the door, with coffe and chocolate ice cream plus a 6pack of beer.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi. Come in"  
  
"So... where's the rest of the world?"  
  
"Out"  
  
"So, what happened? Are you and danny ok?"  
  
"Better than ever" sydney says with sarcasm  
  
"Oh. So that good"  
  
"Yeah, but i dont want to talk about it"  
  
Sydney brought sporks and plates for the ice cream and they sat in the couch to eat it  
  
"What do you wanna do?" mike asked her, taking a bite of coffee  
  
"Dont know... let's see if there's something on"  
  
"Good idea"  
  
"Oh, the emmys. Will they be any good this year?"  
  
"They never are"  
  
"Have you ever seen the sopranos?"  
  
"Once or twice. Didnt like it. Dont know why it wins so much"  
  
"me neither. I love 24, and it never wins"  
  
"That sucks"  
  
They kept on talking about lots of things, learning a lot about each other  
  
They were having fun, and they were very comfortable  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda sad"  
  
"Maybe we should go to the ice rink again"  
  
"Just say it and we'll go"  
  
"Nah, im pretty tired today"  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So we have a hockey date"  
  
"We do"  
  
"And you wanna tellme what's going on, or should i wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"I... i think i broke up with danny"  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"today. I went to see him and he was with kat, that other doctor.  
  
They were talking about me. Danny said i cheated on him. He was tryin to sleep  
  
with her. I couldnt take it so i confronted him and i gave him his ring back"  
  
"Oh, im so sorry. It was all my fault"  
  
"no it wasnt. We would have probably broken up anyway"  
  
"so i was just a catalizer?"  
  
"Yeah." She laughed  
  
then she started cryin a little on his shoulder.  
  
He hugged her,comfortin her.  
  
"Thank you" sydney said,"For being here. I wouldnt be able to handle it alone"  
  
"Im here for you. Whenever you need me"  
  
they heard the door opening and thought it was francie  
  
"What the F**k is this?" Danny screamed when he saw them. 


	9. Better?

CHAPTER 9  
  
Mike was released the next day.  
  
He had to rest - in bed if possible - for 10 days  
  
The doctor told him to come back if he had any problems  
  
Syd first drove to her place and hope no one was there.  
  
Her wish didnt come true.  
  
" I'll go pick up some things, ok? It wont take me long" she said to mike  
  
"Ok, i'll try not to die in that time" he said,smiling. He was really enjoying all her attention, it was unusual for him.  
  
Syd went in, to find will and francie arguing  
  
She went right through, thinking they were too bussy with their fight (whatever it was about) to notest her. Again, she was wrong She got to her bedroom and put some clothes and other necessary things in a backpack. She was leaving when will called her "Sydney! You're finally home" He said, walking to her. There he noted the backpack "Where are you going??" he asked,confused "Hey guys. What are you arguing about?" "Well, now you ask, its about you, syd. You and danny" "Hey, Syd, you had us sick with worry, not showing up all night. Is so not like you" "Hi,francie,sorry about that. Mike had an accident and i was helping him. Why were you arguing about me and danny?"  
  
"He Told us what happened. What do you mean you were helping mike? Why?" Will asked her "What do i mean? He's hurt. Im helping. What you should be doing , will tippin. If im not mistaken, he's your friend too" "That's not the point. And besides, is his own fault if he is hurt" "What? What did danny told you?" "What happened. That he came home to find you and mike making out. Danny left and mike went after him and hit him. He fell and pretended to be hurt. You were all over him so he left" "That's what he told you? Mike is in my car right now with a broken leg and completely bruised. He may have hurt his head too. But to danny, he pretended to be hurt?" She asked surprised and furious "And you know who's fault it was? Danny's! He pushed mike onto the street. We werent making out. He was comforting me after i caught danny cheating on me! When danny saw us, he exploded. He got really pissed off and so jealous. He slapped me. And left. Mike went to try and explain things, but danny was too stupid to hear reasons. He tried to hit mike several times. He ended up hitting me again. They started fighting and mike fell and broke his leg. I asked danny to help but he just ran off, like a scared little kid. Now, excuse me, but i gotta go. Bye" Sydney left, slapping the door after her. "Are you ok?" Mike asked her when she got into the car "Im fine. And i should be the one asking you that" "Im fine"  
  
"Are you hungry? I Am"  
  
"Sure. I could eat"  
  
"Let's go get something"  
  
Sydney pulled into a store not far from her apartment , and went in to get food  
  
not much later they were in mike's apartment with two bags of food  
  
"you really are hungry,arent you?"  
  
"My mom used to tell never to go buy food hungry"  
  
"She was right"  
  
Mike sat on the couch and turned on the radio  
  
his favorite cd started playing  
  
"I love this song!" Sydney said,hearing Safri Duo and 'Played a life'  
  
"It's a great song. It's a mix cd i made"  
  
"Great CD" said sydney,looking the cd case.  
  
She went to store the food and brought a tray with some food and sat next to mike.  
  
They started eating and talking  
  
"This is a beatiful apartment" sydney said  
  
"Thank you. I did it myself"  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
"Well,it wasnt really all me. I had help. Lot of this things are gifts from my friends- and with a friend, we did the whole thing"  
  
"You must have great friends"  
  
"I do. They rock"  
  
They kept on talking about many things. After eating, sydney felt really tired and she yawned and rested her head on mike's shoulder,he was falling sleep too..  
  
they layed there,resting when he spoke  
  
"Hey,syd.... what do you say we go to bed? We could both use it"  
  
"I like the idea. Let me help you"  
  
His bed was big and comfortable. They were so tired they slept all day and night.  
  
Sydney and Francie's Apartment  
  
Next day, 10 am  
  
With Sydney gone, Francie and Will had the whole apartment to themselves, but they werent using it. Will had slept on syd's room. They were still fighting over syd and danny.  
  
Will woke up hearing the doorbell. Apparently, who ever it was on the other end was in a hurry.  
  
After a minute or two of incesive noise, he got up and opened the doort  
  
"Syd! Im so sorry ! i know i screwed up--!" Danny started before realizing he wasnt talking to sydney.  
  
"You're not Sydney" he said to will  
  
"I know im not. What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"i think the question is what are *you * doing here so early?"  
  
"I slept here."  
  
"Where's syd? What did you do?"  
  
"Sydney's not here. She's staying with a friend this week"  
  
"What? Why? Who?"  
  
"I dont know, she wouldnt tell"  
  
"i cant believe this. I came to apologize and she is out screwing some guy?!"  
  
"Danny,relax, she's not screwing anyone. Look, come back later, ok? We'll talk then and i'll see if i can tell you where she is,ok?"  
  
"Fine. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
After danny leaves, will prepares a great breakfast to surprise francie with.  
  
It works. Now she is in a good mood to have a nice adult talk.  
  
"Im sorry" He says  
  
"Im sorry too. We both got heated up"  
  
"We shouldnt get involved. It's their problem. You know that gettin involved in couples' problems is a bad idea" will says  
  
"I know" Francie says  
  
"But syd is my best friend and i dont wanna see her get hurt" francie continues.  
  
"im worried about syd too. But danny is a great friend and im worried about him"  
  
"I guess the best thing we can do is let them solve it , give advice if they ask , and just be there ,supporting"  
  
"You're right fran. You're so smart. I just never saw this coming"  
  
"Them breaking up?"  
  
"They seemeed like the perfect couple"  
  
"guess they werent. And besides, syd had talk to me a few times, she wasnt sure about her and danny."  
  
"really? i could tell danny was completely inlove with syd"  
  
"He is, im sure"  
  
"Do you think they're definitely over?" Will asked. "im not. I think they still have a shot"  
  
"No, they dont. Syd wanted to fix things and she gave danny plenty oportunities. He may be a great friend, but as a boyfriend he is not that good"  
  
"You know... i think i'll call mike. He's my friend too and what's happening its not even his fault and he got hurt. Maybe we could invite him to dinner"  
  
"That's a great idea, will. it's very nice of you. The only thing is that * i * am the one who will have to cook."  
  
At Mike's house, the phone had been ringing like half an hour when he picked it up.  
  
"Hello? " he said in a sleepy voice  
  
"Mike? Hi, it's will"  
  
"Oh, hi, whats up?"  
  
"I heard about your accident. Im sorry man, i wanted to know if you needed any help"  
  
"Dont worry about it, im fine"  
  
"Well, at least let me buy you dinner. Well, not really buy cause fran's gonna cook,but still, you should come and have dinner with us"  
  
"You know me, i cant say no to a good food"  
  
"Great, how about tomorrow night, at 8? Feel free to invite anyone"  
  
"We'll be there. Your place ,right?"  
  
"Sure.  
  
Bye man, get better"  
  
"Bye "  
  
Mike hanged up and turned to see sydney, who stared at him wondering who it was  
  
"That was will" he explained "He offered help and invited to dinner tomorrow night"  
  
"me too?"  
  
"He said bring someone. You know them, way better than i do"  
  
"Yeah,but dont you think it'll be weird. I just broke up with danny and they'll think is a date"  
  
"Syd. They know you. They're your friends. Im sure they wont think anything wrong.  
  
And... would it be so bad? If it were a date?"  
  
"No,of course not. But id like our first date to be just us"  
  
"Id like that"  
  
"How are you feeling? Got any rest?" sydney asked, changing the topic  
  
"I feel good. What do you wanna do"  
  
"What about some food and a movie?"  
  
"Sure. let's do this. You choose food and i choose movie"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They rented "How to lose a guy in10 days" and got lots of chinese food.  
  
It was a very funny movie and they laughed a lot  
  
Michael said he liked kate hudsond and syd answered by saying she liked matthew McConaughey.  
  
They went to sleep after the movie. Even thought they had only been up for a few hours, they were really tired.  
  
Vaughn woke up smelling something really nice that came from the kitchen  
  
Sydney was making breakfast.  
  
"Hey" she said "you're up"  
  
"i am. What r u doing?"  
  
"breakfast. Hang on." She walked into the bedroom with their breakfast on a tray. She sat next to him to eat  
  
"Did-did you..?"  
  
"No, i went to buy it. I couldnt cook to save my life"  
  
"Oh,come on, im sure you could. besides, im not a great cook"  
  
"Liar! you are"  
  
"Doesnt matter. let's see what you got. it looks really good"  
  
CHAPTER 9.2  
  
"So... what would you like to do today??" "you gotta use this 'vacations' well" "Vacations? I wouldnt exactly call them that" "you know what i mean" "Yeah. I guess we cant go iceskating" "Dont worry. You'll be back on the ice in no time" "I hope so. How about a movie? "Dont know. Id like to go out" "Where?" "I have an idea. How about a tour?" "A tour? Of what?" "the city,of course!" "But i live here. I know the city" "Yes, but not a tourist-like tour. I'll give you a Sydney tour and you'll give me a Michael tour"  
  
"And what is exactly a sydney tour?" "I'll show you where i grew up, where i hung out as a kid,the places that mean more to me." "That actually sounds good" he said, smiling "Hey! I have * great* ideas" she said,also smiling and hitting him slighty on the arm just then, the doorbell rang. Syd went to get it. She looked through the piphole to see danny. "Go Away!" she yelled at him "Syd,we need to talk. Please" "Syd,it's ok,let him in" "Are you sure?" "Well, you can always protect me,right?" Smiling,she opened the door "Come in and be civilized" "Hi, Sydney,Michael. First of all, i want to apologize. I was stupid ,a dick and a coward. I hurt both of you, but i could have helped you,michael, and i was too scared to do it. Im very sorry for that. And i am sorry for over reacting and being so jealous. I dont know why i did it, it was stupid and it wasnt me but i couldnt really help I am sorry for all that ive done. I hope you can forgive me. I brought a peace offer" Danny handed vaughn a envelope and he opened to find 2 season tickets to the kings. "Wow, danny,you didnt have to, thank you so much, it really wasnt necessary" "It was all i could think of, and it was necessary" "What is it?" sydney asked "Season tickets for the kings" "Really? Wow, that's amazing. Thankl you ,danny,for coming here and apologizing, it was very nice of you" "Do you think you could forgive me someday?" "If thats what you want,you're forgiven. But dont we're getting back together. Not day not tomorrow, not next week or next year" "I know sydney" danny said,visibly dissapointed "we're over and it's all my fault" "Sadly, it was. Maybe ill see you again sometime" "Ok. I hope so. I should go . bye" "Bye" syd and vaughn said. "I knew i couldnt be so wrong" "about what?" "Danny. I like to think im a good judge of character" "Im sure you are. You werent so wrong about danny. He is a good guy but everybody has flaws" "I know. When i first met him he was really sweet,caring and nice. Then he changed. It was like the first months where an act he put on for me to fall for him. I kept expecting him to go back to who he was, but he never did, things just got worse. The truth is, i was getting sick of him" "Really? Well, at least the transicion wont be so hard" "I know. Im not sure i wanna date again though. Not with some guy picked off the street. If i go out with someone, it'll have to be with someone really great" "That's what you deserve" "You think?" "I know" "Thanks. So, lets go?" "Lead the way" 


	10. Thoughts

Chapter 10  
  
Syd took Vaughn around the city to show him her "special places"  
  
First,they went to syd's old neighbourhood,on the edge of town She showed him her highschool where, as she put it, she hid most the time. She showed him and old tree she used to climb as a child, and the forest where she played hide and seek, she took him to her favorite hide out, a small place in a beach hidden from everyone , and to the house tree and once belonged to her best friend and the place where she got her first kiss. The pool where she learned to swin, the first club she went to, her usual hangout as teenager,her favorite book and videostore, her favorite places around campus, and finally, they got to the most especial one, she said "This is your apartment" Vaughn said when he realized where they were. "I know. This is the best place, the best things have happened here. The best partys, the best days and nights, practically all that's good has happened here. For xample, i met you here" "Thanks. Im glad im a good thing in your life. Sometimes it seems i just screw you." "Never. I have to thank you, you have been so fantastic."  
  
"How about we go to eat? I think we need a break"  
  
"I agree, i cant keep draggin you everywhere with that wood leg of yours" "Look on the bright side, im a pirat!" he said, laughin "Come on, pirat, let's go eate" Syd help vaughn up, and to the car , as she drove to a restaurant, he watched her and thought.. What did i do to be so lucky? How is it possible i got to know such an angel? I never think i could... i never believe in love at first sight.. Wow.. what am i saying? Love at first sight? God, happines makes me corny... Happines? Yes, i think im happy. With her. She makes me happy. Is that love? Have i ever been in love? I thought i had been but now.. now i know it was just childish love. This is real. Im fallin for sydney bristow, im fallin as hard as i can. I wish i knew what she feels.. While he thought, he stole glances at sydney every now and then. She saw him and smiled. It was a comfortable,friendly smile. He smiled back. What's he thinking?? That smile...that cute and perfect smile of his drives me crazy... not knowing... When danny found us at home.. i felt guilty, as if i was cheating on him... In the two years with him, i never felt what i felt for vaughn the night i met him. He ...i dont think ive met anyone more fantastic, ever Taking me to dinner, and to play hockey... he's taking over me.... I need him. I need to be with him And i know... I know why danny didnt affect me... i know why im doing this for this... I know but i cant say it! I keep thinking he's here for a reason, that maybe.. he's feeling what i am.. I wish i could say it. And it's burning me inside out not been able to express it.. The truth.. I am in Love. Love as ive never felt. I really did thought i loved danny. And i did, i loved him the most i could. But that's not an inch of what i feel now. I had never known true love til now. It got to me when i least expected it. And from who i least expected 


	11. Shoping!

Syd and Vaughn were sitting on the terrace of The Red Box, a popular diner- bar of LA  
  
It was a bright,sunfilled,typical californian day.  
  
They had been there for about an hour,talking,mostly about what to do when Mike's leg healed.  
  
Vaughn was tryin' to convince Syd to let him take her shopping, as a thank you present.  
  
He wasnt succeding.  
  
Apparently,Sydney was too altruistic to want something in return.  
  
"You really are a piece of work,syd,you know that?"  
  
"I am? Why is that?"  
  
"Ive never met a girl who refuses to go shopping for free"  
  
"I had never met a guy who would be so interested in buyin me clothes.  
  
What is it, you wanna see me in underwear?"  
  
"As interesting as it sounds,no, i was simply offering a gift."  
  
"Now,if you want me to see you half-naked,i have no problem.."  
  
"In your dreams!" she chuckled , swating him.  
  


* * *

  
"So,will you let me take you shopping?"  
  
"No,but you can come with me to the mall. I just wont let you pay"  
  
"Fine, it's a deal"  
  
"Ok,let's got to the mall"  
  
He smiles.  
  


* * *

  
Shopping.  
  
The most dangerous addiction for women.  
  
Sydney,like her pairs,loves to shop  
  
Shopping is for most women, like sport or watching them is to men.  
  
They love and the opposite sex doesnt get why.  
  
Right now, Michael is wishing he could be on his appartment, watching a hockey game.  
  
They have been at the mall for more than 3 hours.  
  
At first ,Sydney had been calmed, she wasnt that interesed in shopping,but more into her and vaughn's conversation.  
  
That stage has been long forgotten.  
  
Michael is sitting on a bench with more than 15 bags at his feet, waiting for sydney to come out of the bathroom  
  
He's bussy dwelling on his sore feet, even though he hasnt walked that much- he is wounded after all- he is still tired.  
  
A couple around his own age approached him.  
  
"Hi" the woman says  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Do you mind taking us a picture?"  
  
"No problem. First time on LA?"  
  
"Not really, but we just moved here. Thanks"  
  
"dont mention it."  
  
"Im Emma and this is james"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Im Michael"  
  
"Right back at you. Honey, i gotta go to the bathroom, wait here ,ok?"  
  
"Sure. Mind if i seat?"  
  
"Go ahead.  
  
So,why did you move to LA?"  
  
"Work. We work for the government."  
  
"You work together?"  
  
"Yeah. He's my partner. Suppously we cant date, but we kinda overlook that rule"  
  
"Those rules are pretty useless if you ask me"  
  


* * *

  
'Who is she? Who is that barbie flirting with my boyf--?  
  
wait a second,what am i saying?  
  
he can flirt with whoever he wants. He's not my boyfriend'  
  
"Hey, mike, let's go?" Syd said,ignoring the blonde woman sitting next to him  
  
"Hey, Syd. This is Emma, she just moved to LA"  
  
"HI Emma,nice to meet you"  
  
"A pleasure,Sydney"  
  
"So, i was thinking we could show her around town"  
  
"Sure,that sounds..nice"  
  
"Oh,look there comes James"  
  
"Hey, James, come meet michael's girlfriend!"  
  
"We're not.."  
  
"He's not"  
  
Both syd and michael started when a voice interrumpted  
  
"Bristow? Is that you?"  
  
Syd looks at the young man staring at her, tryin to place him  
  
"James Lennox!! Oh my god!"  
  
"You two...know each other??" A confused michael and emma ask.  
  
"Sure we do. We went to highschool together" James explains  
  
"You did? That's..awesome" Says emma, feeling less-than-friendly towards sydney now.  
  
"What are you doing here? Last i heard,you were in europe"  
  
"We just moved to LA"  
  
"We were going to the food court to get a drink. Wnna join us?  
  
Im sure you have a lot of catching up to do"  
  
"Sure. I mean , if that's ok with you,emma"  
  
"It's fine"she says "Let's go"  
  
"Jimmy!"  
  
"Sydney, chill!"  
  
"Sorry, i cant  
  
i need your help  
  
can you please go pick up the dj and all his equipment??  
  
We really need your help!!"  
  
"You mean can i help you with prom stuff? No thanks!"  
  
"Come on!!"  
  
"and why would i do that?"  
  
" I'll go to prom with you"  
  
" Where do i go?"  
  
"Here's the adress, dont be late  
  
Thank,bye!"  
  
"Bye. I'll be by at 8!"  
  
~*~ 


End file.
